


Remind

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	Remind

天空和海在他的背后蓝得耀眼。  
Dean Winchester转着他的轮椅，手把制动的金属部件被晒得有点烫。在下了一个坡度很小的长长的斜坡后，他来到一张带大阳伞的白色的木桌子旁边。  
“你今天迟了。”桌旁坐着的另一个人略过了打招呼的部分。  
“今天，今天我感到有点累。”  
“这么说你有吃药，吃那些药就会觉得累。”  
“是。呆在这地方还有什么意思，除了磕点胶囊。”  
Dean舔舔他的唇，他的唇在阳光下被晒得红红的。坐在对面的人递过一杯纯净水，他啜了一小口。  
“我比较喜欢啤酒。”他把水杯放在固定阳伞的小洞边，就在桌子的正中央。  
“你已经被禁酒好几年了。”  
“你说的对，Steve.”  
“这有点……让我不敢相信。你记得我？”  
“你衣服上挂着名字牌呢。”  
“也对。”  
“其实我真的记得你。早上我们见过面的，对吗？在Sam那里。你拿着一串纸包裹。”  
“对，是的，我们的确在Sam那里见过的。”  
“是啊，Steve.”Dean点点头，然后他又皱起眉，“等一下，谁是Sam？”  
和他对话的人轻轻地叹了口气，把目光放到了海的另一边。  
这是一个下午，准确地说，临近黄昏了。海鸥单调的鸣叫凸显在浪的声音之上，就像是在奏着一支催眠曲。  
云朵把阳光遮挡掉了一部分，远处的海面上，光和影都在摇曳着，不时地会有波光粼粼的几点亮光在流转。  
从那片海回来，近前是一片金灿灿的沙滩。沙子被海水泡得潮湿，一块黑黝黝的礁石突兀地站在浅水的地方，海流在它裂开的缝隙里分了道。牡蛎壳堆满了它的身体。  
再近前是一层人工建造的木头露台，高出沙滩几英寸。白桌子，阳伞，长靠背的木椅子和Dean的轮椅就停在这层露台上。它的表面被特意做成了粗糙的树干外皮。  
视线再掠过这块小的，舒适的休闲场所，往陆地的地方过去，是一幢淡黄色的建筑物。有五层楼高，Hoover精神病院的金属牌子就嵌在四楼和五楼之间的墙砖上，和那拍打在岸边的海浪一样，反射出了刺眼的白光。  
“Sam是……”  
“你先别说，我想想。”  
Dean偏着脑袋想了一会儿，绿色的眼睛盯着阳伞的伞柄。  
“太糟了，我想不起这个Sam。我不知道是什么时候和他认识的。他看起来挺年轻的，不过他总是让我想起我的弟弟。”  
“你有弟弟？”  
“是的。我们一起长大，一起去了趟公路旅行。后来他结婚了，妻子很漂亮。你知道的，男人看了都会心动的那种。”  
“那他还在吗？”  
“当然，他和Jess在一起。Jess，就是他的妻子。他们有了两个儿子。大儿子叫John，小儿子叫Dean。嘿，和我的名字一样。Sam肯定是从我这儿取的名。”  
“你见过他们吗？不好意思，因为我从没看过有人来拜访过你。”  
“噢，当然有。”Dean的这句话没什么底气，“不过不经常，毕竟来这里看望一个老年痴呆的人不是件令人愉快的事。”  
“你说的也对。”桌对面的人没话了，他端起一杯咖啡，用长勺搅了搅。  
“你知道吗，我还有一个秘密没和别人说过。”  
又来了。桌对面的人在心里想着，却没吭声。  
“你肯定没听过这个。”Dean眯起眼勾了勾他的唇角，那让他看起来像将要从帽子里敲打出一只鸽子的魔术师，“我有一个天使。”  
桌对面的人吸了一口气，在Dean的两眼之间来回扫视着。  
“就像是守护天使的那种。他，他很可靠。他穿着米黄色的风衣，里面是西装，打着深蓝色的领带。我们经历过很多事情，他救过我的命。好几次。”  
太阳沉进了云里，Dean在暗下来的天色里神采飞扬地继续那个天使的故事。  
“对了，我一直想说这个。他也叫过Steve，那时候他被夺取了天使荣光，变成了一个普通的人类，在便利店工作。哦，抱歉，我应该先和你解释天使和天使荣光这些名词……”  
“你的天使，叫什么名字？”桌对面的人打断了他的话。  
“他叫……他叫……”Dean陷入了沉思。  
隔了一会儿，他突然回过神，看着桌对面的人说道：“你是谁？我好像在哪里见过你。”  
“是吗？”  
“大概是我记错了，你是今天才来的对吗？我叫Dean，Dean Winchester。”然后他看了看天，“天快黑了，我觉得我们该进去了。”  
他说完，冲着那人笑出一口白牙，推着他的轮椅又上了那个斜坡。  
那人在逐渐黯淡的光线中望着他的轮椅驶过建筑物下面的几株棕榈树，然后慢慢地移进了一个小门，消失了。  
他低声叹了一口气，把手中的咖啡遗弃在了那张木桌子上。

十平米的房间有一扇被铁栏杆封住的窗，里侧是一袭白色的窗帘，正被晚风鼓动着。  
一盏落地灯正在工作，柔和的光线照射在两张拼起的办公桌上。照出了一台电脑的外框，几沓资料上的字迹。  
门上了两重锁。Steve的名字牌被搁置在靠角落的一张木柜子上。  
“我快受不了了。”  
“再坚持一下。我们不能放弃。”  
“这样其实也没什么不好。作为一个猎人，他不用再经历那些可怕的事情。看看他现在，挺幸福的。”  
“他根本是忘记了现实。就连现在正在经历的一切都记不住。”  
“但是他没有痛苦，我们不能不承认这一点。”  
“可是我们正在一点一点失去他。”  
“我在考虑那个女巫说的话，兴许可以再试一次，说不定这次会有效，你看看是不是我们再把Lisa找来？”  
“她还是不会记得他。”  
“你没有办法恢复她的记忆？”  
“Sam，我已经不再是个天使了。”  
“那么就和Lisa说明一下。总好过什么都不做，Cass。我也不想这样看着他活在自己的世界里直到长眠。听听他今天说了什么。我结婚生子，他老年痴呆，我真的坚持不下去了。”  
“等明天。明天我们去找Lisa。”Steve脱掉了身上的蓝色马甲，穿上房间里另外一个人递给他的风衣，又说道，“他今天记得我在便利店的那段经历。他有进步，Sam。”  
“噢，是嘛，我还期待着他能说出Castiel这个名字。看来我总是报以过多的希望。”  
“他一直都记得你。”  
“但是他不认得我了。我们试过几次了？我还在他面前表演喝恶魔血，他对此无动于衷。”  
“总会有办法的，总有办法把事情更正。”  
“你倒是从他那学了不少句子。”  
Sam长出一口气，坐回到靠背椅中，目送着Castiel开了锁出门。

“我不去。”Lisa站在门边，门只开了一道缝，她的上半身探了出来，手警觉地扣着门把，放佛下一秒就要摔门送客。  
“拜托你，再去试试看。你和他有过一段历史。”  
“那个精神病人？我和他有过一段历史？上次你们来的时候说的可不是这样。”  
“我希望你了解事情的真相，然后帮帮他。”  
“这真是可笑，我一点都不记得那个人。”  
“他叫Dean。”  
“抱歉，我真的没有印象。”  
“那是因为我抹去了你对他的记忆。”  
“哈？”Lisa的表情顿时丰富了起来，“无意冒犯，但是我觉得你们应该去那个精神病院。”  
说完这句话，Lisa关上了门。  
‘啪啪啪’的敲门声。  
“他爱着你。求你了，Lisa。虽然你没有对他的记忆，可是他会记起你的，就当做件好事吧。”  
“我上次已经做过同样的好事了。他除了问我是谁并且用有意思的眼神看我没做其他多余的。”门板的后面传来Lisa闷闷的声音。  
“Lisa，Dean需要你的帮助。”  
“我们走吧，Cass。”  
“可是Sam……”  
“这不是Lisa必须做的事。我们要是再纠缠她就太过分了。”  
Sam抬眼看了看Lisa房子边上的山核桃树，这个季节叶子绿得发亮。  
但是Sam却看不到希望。

 

Dean的床前。  
床头的地方摆着一瓶花束。灯已经点亮了，尽管屋外还没有全部黑下来。轮椅停在窗和床之间，背对着窗，面对着床。  
两张给客人坐的椅子摆在稍远一点的地方，两个来看他的人却都站着。  
“Dean.”  
Dean的眼睛睁开了一道缝，他努力了一下，睁大了他的眼。  
“你是……”  
“Sam.”  
“Sam.”他微微点着头，似乎是在记忆这个名字。  
“你还记得Lisa吗？”  
“Lisa？谁是Lisa？”Dean的眼神迷茫了起来。  
一张照片放在了他的眼前。深颜色长发的Lisa笑容灿烂。  
“这就是Lisa。”  
“她真辣，我应该认识她吗？”Dean的笑看起来有点坏。  
“是的，你应该要认识她！”Sam觉得自己在失去耐性。  
“wow，虽然你这么说，但是我没见过她。还有，我认识你吗？”  
“我是Sam，我是你的弟弟。”Sam喊了出来。  
Dean愣了几秒，突然笑出了声，在病床上笑得缩成了一团。  
“别开玩笑了，我的弟弟要是这么年轻，那我该有多年轻。”  
“你自己看看就知道了！”  
Sam拿出一面镜子，站在他身边的那个穿米黄色风衣的人叫了起来。  
“Sam，不要！”  
但是迟了，Sam把镜子放在了Dean的眼前，要Dean看他自己的样子。  
目光触到镜面的那一瞬间，Dean晕了过去。  
“我们试过的，你忘了？”Castiel把手伸过去，收起了镜子，“他根本不能受刺激。”  
“那我们就这样等着？如果他不能认出……我看算了，Cass，他连我都不认得，我不敢想象他还认得谁。”  
“有没有可能……Jo？”  
“她已经死了。不过我们可以试试照片。”  
Castiel沉默了，他的沉默感染了Sam。  
这是Dean进精神病院的第15天。他陷入一个咒语的第22天。每天他都会少一个小时的清醒时间，等到第24天，他就再也醒不过来了。  
他们正在逐渐失去他，尽管一直没停止过尝试破除那个魔咒。  
还有一天。他们不约而同地想。

 

六点过了一刻。  
“这是我能找到的所有的照片。如果他，他能认出其中的任何一个，不论多远我都会找到那个女孩。”  
Sam在被清理干净的办公桌上摆满了女孩的照片。  
“我现在去把他推过来。”  
“Cass.”Sam叫住了他。  
“我们只有一个小时。如果我们救不回他……”  
“Sam，没有如果。”  
他打断了Sam的话，快步走出了门。  
‘他叫Dean Winchester.你们必须把他从地狱里救出来。’  
‘这是个命令，Castiel。’  
‘你怎么了，Castiel？自从你救了那个人类以后你就变了。’  
‘我不敢相信你会为了一个凡人违抗大天使的命令。’  
‘真不容易，你终于准备好了。’  
‘我们需要你……我需要你。’  
‘别为这一个人毁了这一切。’  
‘你是选择他还是我们？’  
……  
‘如果我们救不回他……’  
Castiel脑中长长的对话停在了Sam的那句话上。  
如果我们救不回他……  
不……不会有如果……这是他最重要的人，是影响了他一生的人。他们共同度过的那些经历，共同承担的那些重负早已深深刻进了骨头里，赌上他天使的生命和人类的生命他都要把他救回来。  
他的脚步在加快，心颤在加剧。  
绕过了一个拐角，他冲开了一扇门。  
床上空空的，轮椅也不见了。桌上留了张字条，歪歪扭扭写着：海，我去了蓝色的海。  
Dean……  
他慌神了，他的心跳到了嗓子眼，他感觉到它堵在了那里，血淋淋地跳着。房间的窗口，窗帘在晃。他跑过去看。  
暮色快接近尾声了，他看见了纯净的深蓝色几乎统治了整片天空，只有西边海平面的附近有一点玫瑰茄的颜色。  
海水正在退潮，一浪比一浪低，像退去的恋人的吻。然后在那个被暴露出的大片湿地上，一个人坐着轮椅向着海洋在地上划着他长长的轨迹。  
“Dean！！！！！”  
他几乎是跳下每一层楼的台阶，飞奔到了海边，可是Dean的踪迹已经消失在了浪的边缘。  
轮椅的印记还残留着，但是越往海的深处越模糊。他在湿透的沙子上费力地跑着，一直跑进了汪洋里。  
Sam追在他的身后，看着那抹米黄色的背影在海面上一点点矮下去，最后全部消失了。

 

Dean Winchester还记得一些事。碎片一样的事。  
他有一个天使，天使是一个强大的物种，守护在他的身边。天使叫什么名字，天使叫什么名字他忘记了。天使长什么样，天使长什么样他也忘记了。  
只记得他有个天使。那个天使是他始终念念不忘的。  
不知道从什么时候起，他开始忘记更多的事情。  
似乎在他最后见到天使的那天之后，时光已经走过了漫长的距离，他觉得他已经到了人生的最后一段旅程了。看不见的衰老折磨着他。  
每天起床的时间都不太对，而且记不得前一天发生了什么事，遇到了什么人。他的大脑在逐渐放弃工作，他越来越害怕他会忘记那个天使的存在。  
“我有一个秘密，你肯定没听过。”  
“嗨，你有兴趣听听我和我的天使的故事吗？”  
“一直有一个天使守护在我的身边……”  
“你不相信天使？我身边就有一个。”  
“噢，我的天使可棒了。”  
“我想分享一个秘密。关于我的天使的秘密。”  
说出来，不论多么奇怪，不论听众是谁，不论气氛会变得多尴尬。  
只要记得一点就说出来，告诉每一个有机会听到这故事的人。  
他在用心记他的天使。  
却早已忘记了为什么要这么做。  
这一天睁开眼已经是日落。  
他推着轮椅在窗边看到了海。湛蓝色的海。于是他想起了一双眼睛。湛蓝色的眼睛。  
他中了邪一般向海而去，连头也没回。他要重温那双眼睛，和沉浸在那双眼睛里的感觉。  
海，蓝得深沉的海吞没了他。海水进了他的肺，要终结他的生命。

 

“Sam……”Castiel拖着Dean的身体，吃力地往海岸边游过来。  
“Cass！！！这里！！！！”Sam拽住Dean的一只胳膊，和Castiel一起将他拖上了岸。  
而Dean被拖出水面的时候已经没了呼吸。  
浑身湿透的Castiel和Sam对视了一眼，伏下了身体，捏住了Dean的鼻子，往他的嘴里吹气。  
他知道就算Dean能从溺水中醒来，也会在几分钟之后陷入永远的沉睡。  
但是他做不到放弃。  
只要这个叫Dean Winchester的人没有如期去到天堂，他就不会放弃他，就算是他永远沉睡，他也要守在这个人身边看着他呼吸。  
一次，两次……  
他喘气的时候Sam按压着Dean的胸口。  
天已经黑透了，来自精神病院的灯光朦胧不清。Dean咳了两声，喷出一口海水，睁开了眼睛。  
他看见有一张脸离得很近。随着他的对焦，从模糊逐渐变得清晰。  
“Cass？”他脱口而出那人的名字。  
“Dean？”Castiel的眼睛亮了起来，“你记得我了？”  
“Sam……”  
他想起来了。  
弟弟，天使，家人，一切。  
那是一个女巫，在华丽的大厅里居高临下地看他。  
“别多管闲事。”女巫威胁他。  
“看来你不太了解我，我就喜欢管闲事。”  
“我希望你有一个爱人。”  
“什么？”  
女巫没回答他，只是轻轻笑了，然后从她艶丽的红唇中吐露出了一段咒语。  
他陷入了另一个世界。  
“Dean，快一个月了，我们都以为救不回你了。”  
“我都不记得时间了，就好像做了一个很长的梦。嘿，我有没有吵着要穿纸尿裤？”  
“比那糟多了，你还吵着要检查你的前列腺。然后你一个人去了医院，说你年纪大了，有多种生理障碍，不然我们也不会来这里。”  
“精神病院。”Dean笑了，眼睛眯成了一条线，“我们还能出得去吗？”  
“噢，我们可以，你不行。那些护士都认得你呢。”Sam看着他的笑脸，他们交谈得很愉快。  
“Dean，你还记得多少？”  
“关于什么？”  
“关于你的那个经历。”  
“女巫的那个案子？我记得她给我下了咒语。她的咒语让我出现了那些幻觉。你们解决掉她了？”  
“没有，我们忙着照顾你。你绝对想不到我们用了多少种方法试图让你恢复正常，但都失败了。我们还去找过那个女巫。她告诉我们，你的幻觉加重之后会陷入越来越频繁的睡眠中，除非……”  
“除非我能在幻境中认出我的真爱。”Dean接过他的话，“这是我记得的最后一句话。”  
“现在看来，她根本是在说笑。”这时候的Sam彻底松了口气，他拍拍Dean的肩膀，笑出一口白牙。  
“不，”Dean微笑着把目光移到了坐在他身边的Castiel的身上，后者正安静地看着他，“她说的完全没错。”  
说完，他一把搂住Castiel，当着Sam的面吻住了Castiel的唇。  
Castiel的身体颤抖了一下，说不好是因为冷还是因为激动。他在暧昧的光线下闭上了眼，手臂环上了Dean的脖子。  
Sam目瞪口呆地站在一边，看着他哥哥把舌头伸进了喘息不已的Castiel的口中，隐隐约约地记起了那个女巫的名字。  
Maleficent.


End file.
